1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for harnessing solar power to operate an air conditioning system, and more specifically relates to such an apparatus having a motor means in the form of a double-acting air cylinder member that is operated by an elevated pressure and temperature refrigerant fluid that has derived said properties from solar heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assemblies for harnessing solar power to do useful work are ubiquitous, but an assembly that harnesses such power to operate an air conditioning system of the type shown and described hereinafter was not known prior to this disclosure.